


[Script Offer][FF4M] Your Wife's Secret Life of Espionage

by fluff_cunningham



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: FF4M, Fdom, Fsub, Gonewildaudio, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spies & Secret Agents, audio script, gwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_cunningham/pseuds/fluff_cunningham
Summary: [Rape][Kidnapping][Fdom Rival Agent][Fsub Wife][Husband Forced to Watch][Throatfucking][Clitoral and Anal Stimulation][Begging][Degradation]
Kudos: 1





	[Script Offer][FF4M] Your Wife's Secret Life of Espionage

By Reddit user u/fluff-cunningham. If you decide to fill this script, please remember to tag my username in the body of your post, as well as the comments! I only consent to audio adaptations being posted for non-commercial purposes, and as long as I am properly credited for my work.  
  
This work is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial 4.0 International License. To view a copy of this license, visit http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/ or send a letter to Creative Commons, PO Box 1866, Mountain View, CA 94042, USA.  
  
This script is made by adults, for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age.  
  
Would you like to modify this script to better suit your style? Minor changes are perfectly fine, but please ask me before making major changes such as the setting, overall premise, etc.

Synopsis: Years ago, your wife told you she worked as a "government analyst" and you thought nothing of it. Sometimes she'd come home from work late, and "extended business trips" happen regularly, but you've never had any reason to mistrust her. All it took was a bag over your head and a rear naked choke to change that forever...

Speaker Tones/Personalities: As you could tell from the gender tag, this script is designed for two female performers. The female characters are two different people, but the script COULD be modified so that they're twin sisters if one performer wants to fill both roles. Anyway, on to the characters...

The wife is assertive and calculating, but also warm and protective towards those she cares about. The rival agent is venomous, arrogant, and loves getting inside the heads of her victims. She HATES the wife; partly due to envy because the wife is more skilled. The two have been bitter rivals for years, for almost as long as the wife and husband have been married.

NOTE: In addition to the brackets [] that I normally use to describe sound effects, intended tone of voice, etc. I will also be using colons : to show who is speaking a given line. Until you see the next character-colon combination, assume that each line is being spoken by the same person. Hopefully it doesn't become confusing!

SFX [door closing, something dragging across the ground. This is the husband being brought into a large, dark warehouse after his wife has already been there for about 20 minutes. The couple is each bound to their own chair with a bag over their head, positioned a moderate distance across from each other]

SFX [wife's bag is removed]

Wife: [deep breath] About time, staring at the inside of a burlap sack gets old. [looks across] So who's this? Some poor sap you grabbed along with me?

Wait...I bought my husband those socks for his birthday...[worried] Honey? Is that you?

SFX [husband's bag is removed]

[muffled whimpers from the husband; he's been gagged as well!]

[gradually becomes pissed off] You sons of bitches...I can hazard a guess as to what you want with me, but LEAVE HIM OUT OF THIS! He's got nothing to do with any of it!

Rival: [laughing from a short distance away, laughing gets a bit louder as she gets closer]

On the contrary, I think he's got EVERYTHING to do with this.

Wife: I should've known that YOU'D be responsible...[condescending] How nice of you to bring us to the hole that you crawled out of.

[smugly] Still nursing that arm after I broke it in Copenhagen?

Rival: My arm's JUST fine, fuck you very much. It felt especially good when I wrapped it around your throat this morning. [chuckle] So much for watching your back...

Wife: You're still addicted to cowardice, it seems.

Rival: Speaking of cowardice, did you ever tell your hubby WHY you were in Copenhagen?

Wife: [shaky] Baby, I...

Rival: [laugh] He doesn't know anything about you, does he? And I'M the fucking coward...

Go ahead, tell him. Or I will.

Wife: [heavy sigh] Baby...all that talk about me being an analyst for the government...it was a lie. I'm more of a...field agent.

Rival: [scoff] A shitty field agent.

Wife: [spits at Rival] In your dreams, bitch. Top marks in the academy, fluency in 12 languages, countless high-risk missions under my belt...

[amused] But of course, you already know all this because you can't. Stop. Reading my file. Is it a hunger for intel? Or an inferiority complex?

Rival: Shut up.

Wife: You know, honey, Little Miss Viper over there USED to do wetwork for a certain country, but she left...

...Oh, I'm sorry. DEFECTED.

Rival: [starting to seethe with anger] Shut your fucking mouth.

Wife: She defected to a private agency, all because they waved some shiny cash in her face. Unless I'm mistaken, that makes you a traitor AND a whore [chuckle]

Rival: SFX [stomps] THAT'S IT. I'm just about done with you.

Wife: [mocking] What are you gonna do? You won't kill me; I'm too valuable and you idolize me too much.

You WON'T hurt my husband; you've got enough brain cells to know that civilians are off-limits.

[turns away from Rival, towards husband. SFX of Rival walking away] 

I'm sorry I lied to you, hon. It was for your protection, I swear. But I'm kinda glad that this happened!

Now someone else gets to see this insecure, incompetent bitch for who she really is. She's been hounding me for almost as long as you and I have been married!

[SFX of Rival walking back, wearing a strap-on. Wife doesn't notice]

[laugh] It's like I'm in a fucking cartoon! Don't worry, I'll get us out of here when she inevitably...

[turns and looks at Rival] What the fuck are you wearing!? Is that a strap...[Rival shoves strap-on into Wife's mouth and starts thrusting]

[Wife improvs being throatfucked]

Rival: You talk too much; it's high time you remembered your place in this world.

[to husband] Hey hubby! Check it out, your wife in her most natural state!

[slyly] As a dirty, worthless little slut. Isn't that right? [removes strap-on from Wife's mouth]

Wife: [eyes watering, sputtering from the saliva build-up] I'll...kill you for this...

[angry] You're gonna wish you only had a broken arm when I'm done with...[Rival shoves strap-on back into her mouth and continues thrusting]

[Wife improvs being throatfucked some more]

Rival: [condescending] Sadly, she's not the most obedient slut. I've tried to teach her, ever since we met in Bogota that fateful night.

But as you can see, some dogs require a...firmer hand than others.

She's right about one thing, though. I have no intention to kill either of you. It's not worth the trouble.

I just want to humiliate her...to make it PERFECTLY clear that her delusions of control are just that, delusions.

...Which probably makes you wonder why you're even here. Well, you can't have a proper show without an audience, right? And what better audience than the man she pretends to love?

[playful] Yes, you heard me. "Pretends". Think about it: she's deceived you for soooo many years. I can't even BEGIN to imagine what half-assed excuses she's made for neglecting you.

You deserve better than this piece of human trash. N-not me though, I only like women.

[to Wife] Alright slut, you've earned a short break. Whew, my hips are getting tired...[removes strap-on from Wife's mouth]

Wife: [panting] Baby...[cough]...I can hardly breathe...

But everything will be okay...don't worry...

Rival: In your dreams, bitch. I've got a question: would you consider yourself...observant?

Wife: [cough] You KNOW I'm observant. What's your point?

Rival: In that case, you probably noticed that there's a large hole in your seat.

Wife: W-what!? No, I did not...

Rival: Yeah, well, that hole's there for a reason...heh heh.

SFX [Rival reaches under the seat and tears open Wife's panties]

Wife: Hey! Those panties were an anniversary gift, you cunt! [to husband] I'm sorry honey, I know they cost you a lot of money...

Rival: I think you'll prefer MY gift instead...[shoves vibrator into Wife's pussy]

Wife: [squeal] OWW! My pussy is NOT a storage closet, you sicko!

Rival: [playful] Here comes his friend! [shoves vibrator into Wife's ass]

Wife: AHH! And neither is my ass! Take these things out, right now!

Rival: All in due time, slut, all in due time...[SFX of switches being flipped]

SFX [vibrators humming]

Wife: [voice getting shaky] Ohhh nooo....no-no-no...

[indignant] You...can't do this to me!

Rival: [laugh] I'm in charge here, slut, not you. When will you get that through your head?

Wife: [starting to moan] Please, I haven't had sex in so long...

[Wife improvs moaning from vibrators]

Rival: [playful] Yes, you've kept your poor husband waiting, probably for months. What kind of wife are you?

Wife: Fuck off! [to husband] I've been good to you, haven't I baby? [moan]

I've always been loyal to you! My job's just really complicated, that's all...[moan]

Rival: I'll say. How about I turn these babies up a notch?

Wife: No! Don't you dare!

SFX [Rival flips switches, vibrators get faster and louder]

Wife: [louder moan] God...damn you...

[Wife improvs moaning from vibrators some more]

Rival: Sluts...don't get to make demands. But they CAN beg, though. Do you want to beg, slut?

Wife: [whimpering] No...n-never...

Rival: [SFX of Rival turning up vibrators again] Are you SURE?

Wife: Okay! Fuck! Okay! I...I give up!

[dejected] PLEASE show mercy...please show mercy to your filthy little slut! I'm begging you...

Rival: [pleased] Oh, how the birds sing when you feed them! Wonderful!

SFX [Rival turns vibrators back down, but not completely off]

So, you admit that I'm better than you?

Wife: Yes...

Rival: Say the words. Or else.

Wife: You're...you're a better agent than I am...

[lightly sobbing] I'm a piece of human trash, like you said.

SFX [Rival laughs maniacally, them turns vibrators off]

Rival: You've finally accepted the truth! And your husband is here to witness it!

Wife: I'm so sorry, honey...I've never broken before...never...

Rival: Until now, that is. And I'm the only one who could do it to you.

Wife: W-what are you gonna do with us now?

Rival: To be honest, I have no fucking clue [laugh] I was hoping to get this done in time for lunch, and I'm way ahead of schedule! Welp, see you later. [SFX of footsteps moving away]

Wife: HEY! You can't just leave us here!

Rival: Aren't you a trained escape artist, slut? It says so in your file. So get to escaping. [Rival laughs as she continues to walk away]

Wife: Damn her! I didn't even get to cum...


End file.
